User blog:BasaltWolfED145RS/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HYPERJACOB96!!!! SkyDoesMinecraft vs Pewdiepie
Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6h8U9LejJbo&list=PLrOdprfvo2m7LYFFPsR-D97jHoTNOZ_Oi&index=1 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HYPERJACOB96!!! SKYDOESMINECRAFT!!! VS!!! PEWDIEPIE!!! BEGIN!!! Pewdie: (start: 0:14) H-h-how’s it going bro’s, my name is PEEEWDIEPIE!! And today I play this game called, “The death of Sky” Seriously, why am I wasting my time against this dude? I’d rather face Nova, or that fucking Tobuscus noob I’ve got 3 times as much subscribers than you bitch So why don’t you go back to your fatass girlfriend HuskyMudkips? Yeah, cause out the two of us, you’re the gay one I’m not gay, I’m Fabuloooouss!! You should be too son! Sky: Hey guys Sky here, with another Mod review, It’s called “Pewdie’s the prick that’s obviously going to lose” All of your fucking videos are either fake screaming or gay. The fucking Sky army shall slaughter the bro army today! Why Smosh would play with you, that’s a mystery to mwah All of your “fabulous” videos scare the crap out of CutiepieMarzia She ran back to me, and a new relationship was born Don’t worry Pewdiepie, I keep her away from tentacle porn Pewdie: Call me a squid all you want, it’ll do you no good Repeat you last rhyme, cause I think I misunderstood You say Marzia left me? That’ll happen when gold is butter Quit thinking of tentacle porn, and get your mind out of the gutter. You freak out crazily whenever you see a squid You barrel! Never post a video ever again, SkytheKid Your raging is outragious, you even lost to Rage himself! It’s time for you to die now, cause you’re low on your health! (Sky gets killed by Pewdie) Sky: '''AAAAAUGGGHHH!! ''(He see’s someone) ''Who’s that? '''CaptainSparklez: '''I got this Sky. CaptainSparklez: You’ll shed your tears, while you cower in fear, since you’re screwed cause now CaptainSparklez is here We got a creepo who’s thinks he’s fucking boss, but he’ll soon be raging at his pathetic loss I won the hunger games, only dressed in chains, you’d be dead with everybody eating your remains My videos and music are unbeaten, I’ll be knocking you ass all the way back to Sweeden You’d lose to my buds Sethbling and Ant, My armor and weapons won’t need an enchant! You rage worse than Deadlox, accept that you lost, I’ll break you faster than I would with stone with moss MLG Pro, You can’t touch me bro, Killing all these creepers with only with a bow. Sky’s right with the fact your screaming is fake, now quit traumatizing kids with your Harlem Shake '''Who won? Who’s next? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC ''(Sky and Pewdie scream) ''RAP BATTLES OF HYPERJACOB96!!!!!!!!!!!! Meanings in case you can't tell I’d rather face Nova, or that fucking Tobuscus noob- Many people suggest Tobuscus for Pewds' opponent, so I thought it'd make sense to mention the 2 people compare Pewdie to. So why don’t you go back to your fatass girlfriend HuskyMudkips?- HuskyMudkips is one of Sky's friends. I’m not gay, I’m Fabuloooouss!! You should be too son!- I remember one video where he said, "It's not called being gay, it's called being Faaabuuuloooooooooous!!!" Hey guys Sky here, with another Mod review- Sky does mod reviews for minecraft The fucking Sky army shall slaughter the bro army today!- The reason why I put these 2 against eachother Why Smosh would play with you, that’s a mystery to mwah- Smosh has been recently playing with Pewdie. Also, Sky probably would jokingly pronounce "me" like that. Don’t worry Pewdiepie, I keep her away from tentacle porn- I can't decide whether this is a reference to Slenderman (who has tentacles), or squids. What do you think? You say Marzia left me? That’ll happen when gold is butter- Sky is known for calling "Gold" "Butter". You freak out crazily whenever you see a squid- Watch Sky's vids, and you'll see what he does to squids. You barrel! Never post a video ever again, SkytheKid- Barrel's are Pewd's number one things he hates. Sky's Minecraft username is SkyTheKidRS. Your raging is outragious, you even lost to Rage himself!- Sky lost to RageGaming in Super Battle Heaven Forever. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFfrNln4Ki0 I won the hunger games, only dressed in chains, you’d be dead with everybody eating your remains- CaptainSparklez amazingly won a Hunger Games with mostly chain armor! Here's the vid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzlPXmexVIQ You rage worse than Deadlox, accept that you lost, I’ll break you faster than I would with stone with moss- Deadlox, a friend of Sky, usually blows up the map when he rages, saying "I don't want to do this map..." Example (it's fucking hillarious): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJwyACPub3Q. Also, stone with moss = mossy cobblestone. Sky’s right with the fact your screaming is fake, now quit traumatizing kids with your Harlem Shake- Uuuugghh...just click here to get it... Category:Blog posts